In the related art, the MOCVD method for forming a thin-film by reacting an organic metal raw material gas with a reaction gas at a high temperature is known. For example, Patent Document 1 describes a film forming method and a film forming apparatus for forming a PZT (lead zirconate titanate) thin-film by the MOCVD method.
In the film forming method described in Patent Document 1, when the film forming process is started after idling of the film forming apparatus, a PZT thin-film is formed on a dummy wafer that is not a product. After the dummy film forming method are repeated for at least 3 times using the dummy wafers, the PZT thin-film is formed on the product wafer, hi this way, a film forming reproducibility of the PZT thin-film formed on the product wafer is improved (see paragraphs [0019] and [0020] in Patent Document 1.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2006-222318